Thought She Never Could
by Jaclyn RDR
Summary: Elle Bishop never thought she could love. She knew she lusted, but never love... no, not ever. Gabriel/Elle
1. Apparently With Caution

A/N Read it in 1/2, please.

**Apparently With Caution**

Elle Bishop never thought she could love. She knew she lusted, but never love... no, not ever.

ELLE POV ELLE POV ELLE POV

I didn't understand. Why couldn't we just bag and tag'em. The Company did that for every other person, but why not this guy? I mean, seriously. He was a watchmaker for Pete's sake. A watchmaker. And his father was a watchmaker. Oooooo, following the family business. How scary!!

We've bagged guys who made and controlled nuclear missiles, but we have to treat a watchmaker's son with 'caution'.

God, I wish Mr. Glasses would tell me what the heck is so special about this guy. I wonder what he looks like. Hopefully handsome. Got my fingers crossed.

TIME TIME TIME

"Elle! Be careful!"

SLAM!

I love to slam the care door. He always gets angry and his face is so funny. All infuriated and angry. (Psst. I love him like that.)

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

I walk ridiculously slowly toward Mr. Gray's door. I can just hear the tapping of Noah's fingers on the wheel. Ahhh, heaven. I turn the knob every so slowly. Just hear it. But, now _I'm_ growing tired of it myself and finally just walk right in at a normal pace. I peer into the shop and walk in.

"Hello?" I call.

I walk a little further into the shop. It's not too bad. Pretty much what you would expect a watch shop to look like, really. It's a bit dark, though. The only thing emitting light is the lamp at the cluttered desk to the right of the shop and the windows (which, might I add have the blinds closed).

SCREEECCHHH.

"HUh?!"

I whip my head around to see a shadow of a figure... struggling. Grabbing his neck... like he's choking...

A/N I decided I should leave the first chapter like this. (It's pretty much the preview, with just a tinsy bit more) I liked leaving it like this. The next chapter will be up soon, which... "drumroll, please" Gabriel and Elle meet! EKKK So, since this chapter is pretty much the preview, I will post the second one right after this one. (Aren't I generous?)

~~~Jaclyn RDR


	2. In My Arms

A/N Read it in 1/2, please. (You can go **CRAZZZY** with the font!)

_I whip my head around to see a shadow of a figure... struggling. Grabbing his neck... like he's choking..._

**In My Arms**

"SHIT!"

The hurried, loud smacking of my boots on the wooden floor barely register to me. I run into the room. Please not him, not him. Not the assignment.

Damn.

He's hanging from a rope noose and dying. He can't die. Shit. I cut the rope with my electricity and down he goes. I rush toward him and help him take the rope off.

"Are you alright?"

But, after these words come out of my mouth my eyes register the man in front of me. My eyes can't comprehend it. Right now these words say what my mind is screaming and gasping is shock: Oh my god.

He is... gorgeous. He's beautiful. Handsome. Breathtaking. Mr. Gabriel Gray... who just tried to kill himself... is the most handsome person I've ever seen in my entire life.

He face is just immaculate. I don't know if anyone else would say so, but I sure would. His eyes are just a gorgeous dark chocolate color. So beautiful and brimming with memories and thoughts. I just can't believe that anyone could be this beautiful.

A unidentifiable urge inside of me just wants to hold him. Just wants to hold his face in my hands. To breathe in his ear how amazing he looks to me. How much I want to spend the rest of my life, even though all I've seen is his face. Wait... what?

I snap myself out of it. Stop it. This person almost died. Remember, he's an assignment. Talk!

"Say something?"

He stops gagging with the lack of oxygen that he had a moment ago and turns toward me with sad, pleading eyes.

"Forgive me," is all he says.

He rolls into my arms, almost crying. What? I'm confused... I think.

But, right now all I'm thinking is that: he's in my arms.

A/N Super short. I know. I think all my chapters will be short, but it works for me like that. I just can't bring myself to write a long chapter. (I'm not sure when I'll post the third chapter. Probably next week. I have a meet this Saturday.)

~~~Jaclyn RDR


End file.
